1. Field
Embodiments relate to methods for fabricating a window member, and preventing a polymer film from being separated from a transparent substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the information society, mobile apparatus such as a cellular phone, a navigation device, a digital camera, an e-book, and a mobile game device are often used. The mobile apparatus has a display panel to display information. The display panel, such as an organic light emitting display panel (OLED panel), a liquid crystal display panel (LCD panel), an electrophoretic display panel (EPD panel), an electrowetting display panel (EWD panel), and so forth used for the mobile apparatus. The mobile apparatus may include the display panel, a housing to receiving the display panel, and a window to protect an exposed surface of the display panel.